


Because She Asked

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, The closest I will ever get to writing Spuffy, general spoilers for season 6 and early season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She caught him at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because She Asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely as close as I’ll ever get to writing Spuffy. Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Originally posted 8-11-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In one of his more lucid moments, Spike remembered Buffy asking.

“Did you do it for me?” Her voice was small, childlike, and it almost made him want to gather her in his arms and rock her like he would Dawn sometimes, whispering that everything would be alright. Almost.

Instead of doing any of that, he’d looked her dead in the eye and said, “Bloody hell, no. I went through all of that shite to get this bloody chip out of my head. Told the demon I wanted to be like I was before, so you’d see who I really was and take me seriously. Should have been more specific, apparently. It was his idea to shove this thing inside of me, not mine. And he still left the fucking chip.” That was one of the things that bothered him the most. He still couldn’t defend himself, let alone feed.

He watched her lower lip tremble and unshed tears well up in her eyes before she pulled herself together. He tried to feel bad, but he had so many more pressing concerns than hurting the Slayer’s feelings. He was going mad and he really didn’t think his soul had all that much to do with it. Something evil was lurking in the shadows, something worse than any of them had faced before.

Spike sighed. “Look, Buffy,” the way her eyes widened when he used her given name was almost comical, but he couldn’t let himself be distracted, “I’m sorry about what happened in your bathroom that night. I thought it was what you wanted. It usually was. I can’t and won’t put either of us through that again. Something’s coming and it’s going to be bad. We’re gonna need to stick together, yeah?”

She looked at him for a long time and he let her. He didn’t know what she was searching for, but she must have found it because she gave him the ghost of a smile. A real smile. She stood up, and then kissed him on the cheek. “Get better, Spike. I need you strong if we’re going to fight whatever is coming.”

He cupped his cheek after she left. That chaste kiss meant more to him than any of the others they’d shared. He clung desperately to that feeling of affection when the visions started again. He had to be strong. For her. Because she asked.

-30-


End file.
